


【萨家骨科】Cherry Brandy

by Askrashes



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brother/Brother Incest, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:06:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askrashes/pseuds/Askrashes
Summary: 这总归会是一个美好的故事了。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 萨家骨科单独篇，会有大量的车和play  
> WARNING：  
> 此篇为萨家骨科单独篇，米萨flo萨兄弟骨科双萨  
> 背景参考Arleene前2章  
> *萨列里（米萨） 安东尼奥（flo萨）

萨列里还记得自己第一次把安东抱在怀里的感受。

等他从住宿制学校赶回来的时候，照片里的那个皱巴巴的丑孩子已经吹气一般变得白嫩又漂亮，他那么小，像个小小的白团子，躺在婴儿床里睡的安心又甜美。  
抱抱他吧。母亲熟练地把白团子从被窝里挖了出来，像挖了一勺甜品那样，再把小东西放到了萨列里僵硬的像树枝的臂弯中。  
他是你的弟弟，我的小萨列里先生，你的。母亲凑过来用指节刮了刮婴儿的脸，看着萨列里呼吸不上来的样子笑弯了眼。  
我的。萨列里抱着白色的小团子，若有若无的奶香，柔软的热度透过西装外套一直熨烫在他的心口，他能感觉到自己的心跳，贴着小家伙的脸颊，一下又一下——我的，我的，我的。  
他怀里的安东突然醒了过来，眯着干净的像是一块琥珀石的眼睛朝他笑了起来。

再见安东的时候，也不过几个月，却像是在梦里，眨了一下眼，场景和人物都变换。现在的小安东已经可以自己爬动，嘴里念叨着大人听不懂的咕哝，母亲却笑弯了眼，把小儿子抱起来，拿自己的脸贴住幼童又白又嫩像一汪蜜似的笑脸，一声声应着他。  
看到大儿子回家，母亲放下了掌中的小儿子，以表明自己并无偏爱，便带着和小家伙身上无二样的奶味给了八岁的归家男孩一个温热的拥抱，像是贴近热度刚好的奶瓶那样，萨列里微红着耳廓在母亲怀里蹭了蹭，便被赶到了安东身边。  
你也陪陪他，我的小萨列里先生，他可是你的弟弟啊。母亲终于放空了怀抱，留下大儿子和小儿子进了厨房，又从门后探出了一张笑脸，妈妈今天要给你做点好吃的。  
萨列里却沉迷在安东的怀抱里。  
和母亲身上掺着成熟女子甜味的奶香不同，小安东身上的奶甜是软乎乎的，嫩嫩的，像小幼崽细软的蒲公英似的毛发刷过指间，甜的纯粹，像一颗奶糖；他的怀抱也是这样的，软的像是没有骨头，散发着热乎乎的奶香。萨列里把自己的头轻轻的靠近孩子的怀里，听着头顶咯咯的笑声，即使头发被还控制不好手劲的小家伙扯疼，也像是含了颗奶糖似的，甜乎乎的，还黏牙。

小孩子长得那么快，像是春天拔起的幼苗，多少分别的时光被存入相册，只能翻阅，却没能身临其境。  
何其可惜，萨列里握住安东尼奥的手，叹了一声。

他还记得安东被他抱在怀里像颗奶糖的样子，他还记得安东扯着炼乳似的小嗓子喊他哥哥的样子，他还记得安东眨着汪湖泊样的眼睛要他拉小提琴的样子，他还记得安东穿着小睡袍挤进他的被窝要跟他一起睡的样子，他还记得安东坐在飘窗上靠着他买的软枕看童话书的样子，他还记得安东被他逗弄的气急却被一颗糖催出比其甜蜜无数倍的笑的样子。  
他记得吻过安东额头安抚他睡去，他记得吻过安东脸颊送他第一天上学，他记得吻过安东掌心许诺哥哥永远不离开他，他记得吻过安东睫毛时蝶翼轻抚过唇尖，他记得趁幼弟熟睡临别时匆匆吻过他颈侧，像是无声的宣誓。  
他第二天在志愿书上填的是金融系，父亲满意的拍拍他的肩，第三天在机场没有人送他。  
他走了，再没回来，一去经年。

萨列里还记得第一次把安东抱在怀里的感受。  
这是他在异国学习打拼的夜晚时才能想起来的事。他在阳光下的时候是小萨列里先生，凭着父亲打下的威名在顶尖学府学习金融，投资，看着掌下的资金起伏，看着那头铜牛向来不变的样子，不管是他入学，毕业，还是工作，都是那样看着华尔街上的日出日落。但当太阳从西边隐去了所有边角，他会在没开灯的房间里，借着指间香烟明灭的火光和窗外的路灯，看着母亲寄来的照片，一遍又一遍，用尼古丁放空大脑的时候手指还摩挲着照片锋利的边角，磨的那锐齿圆润而服帖；又或是用指尖贴着孩子的笑脸，隔着冰冷的玻璃，熏腾起一片白雾，盖住那抹笑，又被他抚去，像是揉过孩子腮边的嫩肉。  
他有时会想，他忘了我没有，他会不会记着我给他读的睡前故事，他会不会记得我把他抱在腿上看书，他会不会记起他半夜溜出自己房间就为了被我搂着沉睡，他会不会记着他求着我给他拉小提琴，他会不会记得我气了他又拿一颗糖哄他开心，他会不会记起是我给他买的那个软枕，他会不会记着我每每在睡前吻过他的额前，他会不会记得我对他的承诺，他会不会气我，恼我，哭着问哥哥为什么不回家看他。  
他会不会想念我。萨列里吐出最后一口烟，那白烟缠绵地蜷曲着从眼前上升，迷蒙的看不清手中的相片。

凌晨时的一通电话却把萨列里从床上惊起，他一边穿衣服一边急着订票，恨不得下一秒就能飞回千里外的家乡，把他朝思暮想的孩子搂进怀里，吻着他的额安慰他。  
他在飞机上急的甚至睡不着，就只能瞪着眼睛看一片漆黑的机舱，半晌才拿出手机，凑着狭小的屏幕一张张翻看为数不多的图片，那副贪婪的样子在黑暗中看着像是恶魔。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *吻脸颊代表厚意  
> *吻手掌代表恳愿  
> *吻眼帘代表憧憬  
> *吻颈部代表欲望  
> *历史上的萨老师是13到14岁之间双亲亡故的，这里走了原设定。米萨比flo萨大8岁是走了miflo年龄差8岁，主要是因为我不知道史向萨老师的哥哥大他几岁……


	2. Chapter 2

萨列里还记得自己在葬礼上看见的安东的样子。

萨列里只赶上父母的葬礼，他是从机场直接去的墓地，而在此之前这对不幸的夫妻在病床上挣扎了数十个小时，幼子哀哀的哭泣一次次把他们从死神手中拉了回来，过度的脏器损伤最终却还是夺去了他们的生命。  
他下了车，一身深黑西装已经起了褶皱，他却无暇顾及。耳边全是人们的哀词和私语，他却只想找到自己的胞弟，他幼小的安东，一个十三岁的孩子决不该承受这些，他很抱歉自己在那十几个小时的时候不在他的身边。墓地中的薄雾和旁人模糊的脸，成片的私语和夹杂其中的可怜之类的词汇，扑面而来的冷意浸透了西装。

他看到了安东。  
那个身量纤细的孩子苍白着一张脸，站在自己父母的墓碑之前，细白的手指扣着两朵纯白的百合，在他记忆中像一汪枫糖湖泊般灵动甜蜜的眼睛愣愣的盯着抛进墓穴的鲜花，黑色的西装衬的他更加瘦弱了，像只发育不良的鹿崽，抖索着腿，像是下一秒就要载在地上似的。  
安东，安东，萨列里几步走到幼弟身侧，把他的头按进自己怀里，低头把吻落在他的发顶上，一下又一下，另一只手扣住他的背轻抚，把那张惨白而冰冷的小脸轻轻地放在自己的心脏上面，感觉冷意穿透胸膛，心脏搏动的热意又传到冰冷的小脸上。  
孩子手里的百合掉在了地上，他无声的把自己的两只手都抱在了萨列里腰上，眼泪慢慢渗进衬衫，烫的萨列里心尖一颤，贴在孩子头顶一遍又一遍的告诉他，哥哥来了，安东，哥哥在这里，不要怕。  
萨列里最后执着安东尼奥的手，把百合抛进墓穴，又落下一捧土。  
哥哥会照顾你的，安东。萨列里捧住那双颤抖的手，引导着那双手捧起一把土，再落进墓穴，泪水落进土里，变成一点深色的痕迹，落进墓穴里，再也看不见了。

安东要跟我走。在外人面前的萨列里可没那么好说话，常年混迹金融的迅速掌控了局面，笑里藏刀，手段利落，打发了所有亲戚，他才上楼去看看自己的幼弟。  
借着门缝间的光，他能很清晰的看见孩子的睫毛颤了一颤，像是蝴蝶的振翼，玫瑰花瓣似的小嘴抿着，细白的手指探出被子一节，死死地扣住了被角，就这样僵硬着身子装睡。萨列里的嘴角抿了一抿，笑容转瞬即逝。  
他坐到了床边，伸手揉过孩子腮边的嫩肉。他刚才才从亲戚嘴中知道，安东在父母床前像只看着父母被射杀的幼鹿一般哀鸣了数个小时，嗓子已说不出话。有些女性带着对孩子满腔的母意过来提醒他千万别对小家伙生气，萨列里则心疼的用指节抚过孩子的喉咙。  
愿不愿意跟我去美国，安东。萨列里轻声开口，声音被揉进了漆黑的夜，他伸手抚了抚孩子的侧脸，落下一个吻在纤长的睫尖。哥哥会照顾你，哥哥不会再离开你，好不好。  
安东尼奥睁开了眼睛，他的眼睛在黑暗中像颗星子，又亮又冷，就这样盯着萨列里，眼里的意思却已经明了。  
你曾抛下了我。

他知道自己被抛下了。  
原来几个月就会回一趟家的哥哥，一个月又一个月，一个月又一个月，也依旧没有回过一次家，甚至没有给他打一个电话。气鼓鼓的孩子想跟哥哥赌气，他不想认输，既然哥哥不给他打电话，那他也不给哥哥打电话。  
但是一年过去了，圣诞过去了，哥哥的生日过去了，他的生日也过去了，然后是第二年，圣诞，生日，第三年，哥哥依旧没有回来，也没有给他打电话，像是从他的生活中彻底消失了似的，像是沙滩上的浮沫，转瞬即逝。  
哥哥很忙，母亲吻过他的额头，哥哥在忙着学习，忙着赚钱，哥哥没时间，安东会懂的，对不对，母亲抚了抚小儿子的侧脸。  
所以他也不再问这样的问题，他也在努力。他学了钢琴，作了曲，被邀请上台表演，拿了奖学金。他希望哥哥知道，他甚至会希望哥哥能给他打个电话，夸他几句。  
可是没有。  
他被抛下了。安东尼奥伏在父母病床前，眼泪大滴的落在地上。没人抱起他，没人吻过他的脸侧，没人把誓言送进他的掌心，是不是也没人记得那一天他的哥哥吻上他的掌心，对他说，哥哥永远不离开你。

萨列里看着在他脚侧看书的安东，想摸摸他的头，又悄声收回了手，继续看着手中的文件。  
离安东离开意大利跟着他来到美国已经有几天了，虽然医生说安东的嗓子已经痊愈了，这个气呼呼的小家伙却还是拒绝跟自己的哥哥说哪怕半句话。  
他像只生气又黏人的猫，即使气的不行，却还会偷偷看你两眼怕你生气，在你脚边磨蹭着，却吝啬哪怕一声轻轻的咪。  
这时候他就会有点难过，又有点开心，他知道了安东没有忘记他，他却忘不了那夜安东冷的像是星子的眼睛，那只被扔下的猫一边用小爪子毫不留情的推开他，一遍又悄悄探出头生怕自己再被抛下一次。  
安东甚至像只真正的猫似的在他脚边磨蹭着，却不走开，虽然依旧拒绝跟他说话，却步步紧随着萨列里，就算是他出门也要用自己细白纤细的手指扣住一个衣角，就这样用不大不小的力道扣着萨列里，提醒他的脚边还有这样一只小猫在跟着他，别丢下他。  
萨列里简直不知道该怎么更宠这个孩子。他请了家教，请了音乐教师，用这个孩子会喜欢的书翻新了一个书房，又把安东空空的衣柜用高定塞满。但凡是幼弟多看两眼的东西他都会毫不犹豫的捧到小家伙面前，不管是一架施坦威还是一条手帕。他把孩子抱在自膝上，丢开手中的文件念书给他听，用自己的大衣把他裹紧，把自己的胸口去捂热他的小手，在他皱眉的时候拉小提琴逗他开心，剥开一颗巧克力塞进他的嘴里看他抿着小嘴笑一笑，就觉得自己也是多么的幸福。  
安东尼奥像是猫似的蜷在萨列里脚侧，这个被哥哥宠的过于娇气的孩子甚至不客气地靠在了哥哥的腿上，捧着喜欢的书看的美滋滋的，还不时举着书挡住自己的脸，却把眼睛露出来，悄悄地看看萨列里，衬的那双琥珀的眼睛更大更圆润，像汪湖。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *此章开始分级进入NC17，有部分未成年非插入，不过没有插入

故事始于一杯蜜奶。

将一整杯飘着奶香和蜂蜜香气的奶液倒在身上的孩子不知是有意还是无意，看着他将一整杯蜜奶倒在身上的男人却是货真价实的无意，他简直要跟对着位小姐似的说几句像是不好意思我这就离开，或是需不需要我帮您拿条毛巾的告罪的话，再悄悄退出房间，不去看眼前的一片春色。即使西洋梨的花已经谢了许久，此时已到了吃西洋梨派的时候了。  
于是萨列里从沙发上起身，准备去拿条大毛巾把这个莽撞的孩子密密实实地包起来。屋内没开空调，却大开了窗，风卷着白色的纱帘扑进房间，像是个小姐穿着礼裙扑进男士的怀里。城郊的度假别墅被森林密密地裹住，即使在盛夏，吹进屋内的风也足够凉爽，不像是在城里，离了机械制造的冷气就活不下去。而那杯鲜奶是在屋内稍微回暖后，再加进了带着橙花香的蜜，亲手细细地搅匀后送进孩子的手里，仅有金色镶边的英国产骨瓷杯白的细腻，那双细白的手指扣在上面时却见不出什么分别。  
孩子瞪着离开的兄长，用汪湖水般的眼谴责他将浑身泼湿的幼弟一个人留于房中。那大开的窗里有白色的纱帘卷着风扑进来，湿透的白色衬衫紧贴在身上，每吹来一口风，他就细细地抖一下，看起来可怜极了，却还是抿着小嘴一声不吭，手指扣紧了那只骨瓷杯子，用力地玫瑰色的甲盖都失了色彩。  
于是萨列里叹了一口气。他明知自己永远无法拒绝那样的眼神，永远。所以他在那时懦弱地在夜里吻过他颈侧算是告别，第三天在机场没人送他，一去经年，再没回来。这时他倒是光明正大地在心里说着永远了，距繁星满天的那夜已又过去了几天，细细算来都已快到一个月，那又亮又冷的眼神他已没再见过，那芦苇似的咽喉却依旧紧闭，像被风吹断了似的。  
哥哥抱你去浴室，泡个澡好不好。他居然也会跟人商量起来，要是让那些恨的想咬死他的人看见，他们能先活生生把自己笑死过去。而被他这样恳切地求着的小家伙呢，浑身奶香，有他自己的，也有那杯奶的，里面甚至还混了一点蜂蜜甜味，湿漉漉的像只雨天被抛在街角的弃猫，却还是对伸出手的人类亮了爪子，威胁起来也奶声奶气的。  
于是人类只能探过手去强把湿透的猫抱起来，解了外套的扣子把他贴在胸口，让自己的衬衫也被蜜奶浸湿，两个人身上都带了股蜂蜜和牛奶的味道。

因早上时满脑子都是谢了的西洋梨花和该吃西洋梨派的时候，下午厨师来之前萨列里打去电话吩咐好开胃小点和晚餐后的餐后甜点，又打了电话联系食材供应，他在脑内思索着这新鲜水果的各样吃法，最后订了整整一箱。  
傍晚时端上来的是西洋梨，葡萄和起司做的开胃小点，萨列里还在学习时被带去西餐店吃过好几次，他对甜食没有那样大的瘾，只觉得好吃，也没觉得当年吃的和现在吃的有何区别。但当身侧的安东将一小勺点心朝他嘴前送，张着嘴无声地作出啊的口型时，这整件事则一下子变了味。他探身含住了小勺和上面的一小块甜点，含在嘴里简直舍不得吞咽，安东有些莫名和担心地看了他好几眼，他才放过了被含的粘粘乎乎的点心，盯着身侧的安东，把安东喂给他的点心咽下了肚。  
餐后的西洋梨派也收到了热烈欢迎，吃饱的安东看起来有股晒了太阳的猫的满足感，他带着些慵懒地眯着眼，软着手腕把勺子送进萨列里嘴里。许是嫌手臂举着难受，他甚至跳下了凳子，在萨列里来得及微斥或是询问之前，跳上了萨列里的膝。他在家里就不爱穿鞋，为此他的大家长给房里密密实实地铺了层羊毛地毯，生怕他被木地板冻到。所以他就这样在宽大的凳子上收了腿蜷在了萨列里怀里，雪白的脚踩在凳上。他把头亲昵地枕在萨列里肩上，半歪着身子举着纤细嫩白的手臂把勺送进萨列里唇间，再露出一个满足而慵懒的笑，混合着少年那种玫瑰般的美，比一切高级交际花干的都要煽情。

餐后饱食了的孩子就踏着九点的钟声去睡了，萨列里看着他含着一股莫名风情笑着告晚安，像是看见满园玫瑰突然开放，叫人攀折。  
这时他先是怀疑了一会儿自己是否干了什么事，或是在家中存了一切不该存的资料。然后他就想到了那个新布置的书房和里面未撤出的书，昨夜回家时带了的被染上点红酒的衬衫，没能躲过的半个唇印，和今早泼在身上的那一整杯蜜奶，晚餐时的甜点和睡前的那个吻。  
萨列里拧开了安东的房门。  
他的宝贝正在层层的绸缎和软枕间安睡，交着腕子把手背置在脸侧，呼吸也轻轻的，小腿却不老实地伸了半条出来，衬着红蓝深色繁纹锦缎被单，白的在夜色中发着柔光。孩子感受到什么似的，蜷了蜷脚趾，那玫瑰花瓣似的甲盖一下就消失了，雪白的脚背绷成漂亮的弧度。  
萨列里就这样走到床前，那副样子在黑暗中看着像是恶魔。他一点点查看床上的宝贝，又想到下午时湿透的白色衬衫紧贴在身上，眼前一片春色，主要是两朵未经唇舌的乳粒衬着牛乳般的胸，诱人上前啃食。  
于是他把被子从孩子身上剥开，露出穿了白色睡袍的孩子。他轻而易举地把缀了滚边的衣摆撩起，露出雪白的，奶样的大腿，从纤美的腰和圆润小巧的肚脐下笔挺地伸出来，那双腿弯折着，浑圆的的臀甜圆雪白，像是女人的酥胸。萨列里看了一会儿睡袍下赤身裸体的安东，捉着睡着的安东的脚踝，拉开了他的腿。萨列里贴着安东的耳廓，把喘息一声声地送进耳道里，他粗大充血的性器贴着幼嫩的腿侧，一下下地用力碾磨。他扣住了那双交着的腕子，像是捉住了一对小鸽子，鼻尖能嗅闻见软乎乎的奶香，大腿内侧的嫩肉夹着他的性器，能因此联想到把阴茎送进粉色小嘴后的绝妙感受。  
萨列里重重地喘了一声，腥臭的精液喷满了安东的腿侧，他用带着茧的指腹把那白浆在嫩白的腿上抹匀后，替幼弟拉下睡袍，盖上被子，便静静地离开了。


	4. Chapter 4

那些十五六岁的孩子，装着成熟的样子，穿着背心和短裤，却依旧能分明地看到脸上的稚嫩，却被这幅成熟的扮相酿的过分甜美。

萨列里牵着安东出门的机会并不多。一个是因为萨列里先生的身份问题，要知道，这世上会看着别人的财富和出身眼红的人并不少；再一个是加上鱼龙混杂的街头，一个漂亮的像是玫瑰，也脆弱的像朵温室培养的小少爷并不怎么适合由家主牵着出门；最后加上他的嗓子。要不是医生小心翼翼地向大家长建议把孩子关在别墅里也许不是什么好办法，萨列里也不会在现在把这孩子带出门。  
他就像只守着自己逆鳞的巨龙，恨不得把这孩子永远地锁在自己的腹下，让他永远只待在他为他筑在悬崖上的洞穴中，不许别人窥探。

安东毕竟还是一个孩子，一个喜欢糖，喜欢音乐，喜欢阅读的孩子。他和一般的小天使都并没有什么不同，除了他是沉默的。不过这一切缺陷都能被那张甜美的小脸和透彻的一眼就能望到底的眼睛弥补，当这朵沉默的玫瑰向别人微笑时，没人能拒绝这纯洁的近乎色情的美——没人能抵挡一朵玫瑰，哪怕你本用枪对着它。  
孩子的体温总比成人高，萨列里能在烈阳下神色平常地穿着一整身西装，安东却会用眼睛直白地告诉哥哥自己很热，看的萨列里先生生生投降，不仅立马把他的长裤换成膝盖长的背带裤，还亲手把衬衫最顶端的一颗扣子帮他解开了，小领花在这个时候也被嫌弃地丢在了抽屉中，小腿袜替他挑了一双最轻薄的，皮鞋的透气性在这时候倒是重要了起来。兼顾了凉爽和挺括的亚麻布料在这时候变得必不可少了起来，虽然这种布料保养起来并不方便，小孩子长得也快，平时过的虽然阔绰却并不过分奢侈的萨列里先生现在倒是在服装方面投下了大笔的钱了，也不管这套衣服就只能今年穿一次。  
这时候，即使被安全带拴在座位上，安东还是侧过身扒在了车窗上，透过贴了膜的窗户向外面的世界瞧去，用他的眼睛看着陌生的美国街头。  
盛夏的街头上尽是大方露出自己肌肤的人。  
少女们的背心大大方方地袒露着自己的身体曲线和大片的肌肤，短裤或者短裙下面是白生生的、纤细的长腿，她们就像是年轻的小母鹿，在烈阳下的皮毛漂亮的发出光来，那种雀跃的生命力流淌在夏日的热风中，混着空气中更加浓郁的香水，笑声边是彩色的冰淇淋，流下的汁水被舌尖舐去。过高的温度催发情绪，少年们大大方方地挽着女朋友，亲吻落在唇角颊侧，艳色的唇膏被手指抹开。这一切在窗后的孩子眼中，就是一幕幕彩色电影卷过，灿烂地几乎迷了眼。

安东想问什么。萨列里在伸手把奶油蛤蜊蘑菇汤的一点残液从安东嘴角抹去之后慢悠悠地开口——早说过了，这个孩子的眼睛一眼就能望到底。  
那些，亲吻的哥哥姐姐，就是爱吗，和爸爸妈妈一样。安东最后还是选择了一个他目前能描述出来的词汇，细细的手指在萨列里掌心里慢慢地写着，带了一种孩子气和百合花茎的那种美感。那哥哥被姐姐亲了，安东也能吗。  
萨列里没有回答安东的问题，他只是慢条斯理地把指尖的残汤舔掉，半抬的眼中有一丝冷意，就像是在冬季盯着猎物的猛兽眼中的那样，这个男人在这一刻露出了从他们贪婪的腐食亲戚手中夺出这穴宝藏的样子。对面的孩子还从未见过他这个样子，幼崽的本能让他瑟缩了一瞬，手指绞了绞裤边，小嘴巴抿了起来，露出了极为温顺的模样，像是在凶兽嘴下低垂了脖颈，露出血管。萨列里这时才满意了起来，他又变回了平时的那个好哥哥的样子，准备结账之后再带这个孩子去买个冰淇淋，微勾着嘴角问他要吃奶油味还是香草味。  
这件事就像是过去了。

在他们路过一桌人的时候，安东突兀地停了下来，从未把眼睛从他身上移开的萨列里也停下了脚步，就这么耐心地等着孩子。  
安东却只是拍了拍坐在椅子上的少女的肩。那个女孩的金发灿烂的像是纯金，百格窗中落下的盛夏阳光在其上翻起了波浪，看起来简直像是流动的丝绸，那双清澈透明的眼睛像是块克什米尔的矢车菊蓝宝石，她天使都会垂怜亲吻的小脸上却挂了几颗泪珠。安东在看到少女朝他露出一个小小而有些勉强的笑容之后倾身在对方脸侧落下亲吻，大马士革玫瑰色的唇瓣贴在玉白的侧脸，柔软温热。虽然他一句话都没说，少女却露出了最美的笑容，她主动地探过身拥抱眼前黑发的小天使，在他耳侧忍不住轻声念了一句上帝会保佑您的。  
这是萨列里所没料到的，虽然他不介意别人都认为他的宝贝绝无仅有，但他绝不允许这样的举动，嘴角的弧度一瞬间就消失了，他伸手扣住这个孩子的手腕，紧的像是镣铐，滚烫的手心下是幼嫩的手腕内侧，贴着血脉。

孩子总是容易困的，安东在回家的车上时就有点昏昏欲睡。透过车窗的阳光烤的整个人都暖洋洋的，血液从头部向胃部涌去，他用力眨了眨眼，却还是忍不住看向了身侧的哥哥，把头蹭上了对方的肩，打了个小小的哈欠，温暖的大手帮他拭去眼角渗出的点点眼泪，小家伙就这么在萨列里的肩上睡着了。  
再次醒来时安东张开嘴又打了个小小的哈欠，下巴在拉到脖子的绒毯上蹭了蹭，头顶有一只手揉了揉他的发，萨列里手上拿着份文件漫不经心地批着，腿上疼宠地给他宝贝的幼弟当枕头，生怕他午睡的有半点不舒服。  
二楼阳光最好的那个房间里铺上了奶白色的长绒地毯，又特地摆放了一张够成年人睡的白色布艺沙发，专门用来给这个孩子午睡。这是一个特地为小安东准备的房间，周围的墙壁里嵌进了书柜，窗侧摆放着一架黑色的施坦威。飘窗上铺了层软垫，又加了几个靠枕，让他可以舒舒服服地在里面看书，甚至还给他在飘窗旁伸手可及之处放了一个小茶几，上面的一个水晶罐中是备好的饼干，另一个水晶雕花杯中堆满了杏仁巧克力球。  
我做了一个梦，安东小声地对萨列里说，声音里带了点沙哑，眼中的水汽中莫名带了点媚意，张开小嘴打了个哈欠，又闭上眼，撒娇般地跟哥哥讲，我想再睡一会儿，好累。

萨列里低头看向睡在自己腿上的幼弟，伸手揉弄那张微张的小嘴，那里面有蜜糖和杏仁牛奶的味道，甜的很。萨列里就这样揉着幼弟又软又甜的小嘴，也就是这只揉着孩子的手将那颗白色的药片碾碎洒进杏仁牛奶里，又搅合了好几勺糖浆。萨列里弯下腰来吻上了粘着蜜糖杏仁牛奶味的嘴角。  
水性润滑剂从指尖一直落到布艺沙发上，萨列里在把手指伸进温热的后穴时终于露出了笑容，他垂头吻了吻衬衫中露出的颈侧，手指在后穴中分剪扩张着。手下的孩子微蹙着眉，嘴里含含糊糊地小声呻吟着，像是奶猫在掌心里咪咪地小声撒娇，又嫩又甜。萨列里被哄的开心，眼角眉梢都舒展开来，他低着头不住地在孩子身上落下亲吻，吮着带着淡淡奶味的皮肤，留下了一日就能褪去的浅淡红痕。  
在性器进入的时候萨列里感到了一生中从未有过的时刻，不是他小时吻过婴儿的额前，不是离别前吻过他的颈侧，也不是掺了蜜和安眠药的吻。他把安东抱坐在自己腿上，耸动着腰一下又一下地嵌入，之前挤进体内的润滑剂被一下下的操弄从后穴和阴茎的缝隙中流出一点，在他们的皮肤间拉出长而不断的丝。萨列里微低下头，托着安东的脑后同他接吻，微糙的舌面舔过光滑的齿面和细腻的口腔内壁，一寸寸地舔去牛奶的味道，只留下了萨列里的味道和极淡的玫瑰香葡萄味。  
在萨列里握着安东的性器一同高潮的时候，怀里的孩子微微张开眼睛，半梦不醒，又或是从未醒来过地张着嘴喊抱着他在他体内射精的男人，哥哥。


	5. Chapter 5

安东晚餐时是被萨列里抱去餐厅的。  
这孩子从下午被萨列里喊醒时就开始耍小脾气。萨列里担心他睡的太久会导致晚上睡不好，硬是狠下心肠把腿上的孩子喊醒，还特地在一旁准备了一小盏打匀了了白糖的奶油起司来安抚初醒时的小脾气。小安东被喊醒之后，揉了揉自己的眼睛，又伸出小手捂住嘴打了个小小的哈欠，顺势蹭了蹭温热适中的大腿，但正当萨列里先生沉迷于这玫瑰初醒的憨娇美景时，那任性的孩子小嘴一撇，又闭了眼，竟是准备再睡过去了。这下萨列里只能压低了声音哄他，那把好嗓子在枫糖浆样的下午时光里温柔的像把大提琴，听的几乎让人醉了，而被这么娇宠的小少爷呢，却依旧把小嘴抿成平平的一条切线，甚至还翻了个身，把自己的脸埋进哥哥的腹部，一副什么都不想听的样子。  
萨列里在抚上那张因为沉睡而发热的小脸时心软到了极点，他伸手揉了揉安东的鬓发，放下了文件，再伸手把孩子连着绒毯一同抱到自己怀里，那双白生生的，只穿了过踝的白袜的小腿就这样从他的大腿两侧倾泻而下。安东挪了挪屁股试图给自己找一个最舒适的位置，连带着大腿一起发力，膝盖夹着萨列里的腰，一下下地蹭着，光滑柔嫩的大腿蹭着精纺羊毛的西装裤，像是指尖隔着一层纱搔上心尖，萨列里扣在他身后的手渐渐地收紧了。

最后一道餐后甜点是新鲜的树莓，因为怕这个娇气又嗜甜的小少爷嫌弃那点点野生的酸味，厨师还特地在一旁加了一小碟炼乳，让他可以拿来蘸着吃。安东果然被那小碟闻起来甜腻腻的糖浆吸引了，兴冲冲地拿指尖沾了一点，又伸出鲜红的小舌头舐去，那糖浆被拉开了丝。萨列里坐在主位，看着身侧的小家伙把注意力全放在了糖浆上，却看也不看水晶盏中沾了露水的野莓，任由那枚红色的果实在其中枯萎。  
尝尝吧，萨列里伸手拣了一个，又贴心地喂到了他嘴边，安东这才张了嘴连着哥哥的指尖一起含住，舌头卷过敏感的甲盖，又吐了出来，只尝了满嘴的树莓甜味，和一点点野生的酸。于是他就又用手指沾了点炼乳朝嘴里送去，另一只手直直地朝萨列里伸去——这是他们之间深入的默契——萨列里摊开掌心让他在其上书写，这是他不肯开口之后兄弟间唯一的交流方式。  
味道就像那位小姐的香水，安东尼奥这么写到。

安东，萨列里拣起餐巾沾了沾嘴角，抬手让身后的仆人撤去餐具，却留了安东身前的一盏红莓和一碟炼乳。仆人端着碗碟悄声褪去，留下这位暴怒的兄长和无知的幼弟，水晶灯在上方折射出千万张萨列里的侧脸，每一张里面却是一样的眼神，带着一丝尖锐的冷意，像是凶兽扑倒猎物之前的那样。  
这位兄长推开凳子，结实的桃花心木和地板摩擦出让人心生不详的沉重刮擦声，三两步走到幼弟身前，低下身轻而易举地把孩子抱了起来，就像是举起了一只小鸽子那样，让后走回主位，将他怀里那伊斯塔身侧的小鸟放在了雪白的桌布上，然后解开了他衬衫的扣子。  
哥哥非常，非常不高兴。萨列里用一种听起来颇为平常的语气对身下的孩子说到，那双圆圆的，琥珀色的眼睛里倒映出一整个男人，也只有那一整个男人，在大片黑色的瞳孔里。  
萨列里把张着嘴却只发出气音的孩子赤裸地放平在桌上，那试图紧缩的软白肢体像是大理石的雕塑在桌上横陈，另一只手不知从哪里拿来水性润滑剂，黏糊而透明的液体沾满了粉色的后穴和萨列里的手。依旧湿软的后穴无需过多扩张，萨列里解开了袖扣，将袖子挽到了手肘处，再轻而易举地将两根手指一起伸进那软肉中。安东的敏感点很浅，成年男子的手指可以轻而易举地揉弄后穴中的敏感点，那来之不易的声音终于冲破了喉管，带着泣音的尖叫撕开那稚嫩的嗓子，安东蹬着腿挣扎，不住地摇着头，被过强的快感逼出的眼泪沾湿了鬓角，萨列里终于露出了一点点笑来，低下身叼住了软嫩的唇，将粗糙的大舌伸进去接吻，还能尝到一点泪水的咸苦味。  
当拉链声唤醒了射精后的孩子时，他看着身上的猛兽，也只能将脚踝扣着男人的腰侧摩擦，祈求一点怜悯。萨列里笑着揉了揉他雪白的腮侧，又吻了吻他的耳垂，才扣着安东的腰，在低下头与他接吻的时候，操进了他的体内。

他的腿绷紧了在空中踢蹬，就像是被猎人咬住的鹿，哀哀地哭叫着试图扭动着从萨列里身下逃走，却被轻而易举地一手捏住了脚腕，将他再次狠狠地钉在了男人粗大的阴茎上。像是枪尖没入体内，安东又啜了一声，带了点撒娇般的鼻音，修剪整齐的指甲甚至在男人的胳膊上留不下哪怕一道血痕，也仅是在被糟蹋了炼乳抹在乳上时才会报复般的在萨列里胳膊上啃了一口，却就像是奶猫磨牙似的，一点都不凶。  
这像不像你产的奶呀，安东。萨列里这时候还有心思跟安东说话，他把头从安东胸前移开了，被舌头化开的炼乳像是奶液般从乳头上流下，沾的他们身上都是甜腻的奶香。你给哥哥生个孩子好不好，到时候你就会挺着胸来找哥哥，求哥哥帮你吸净那里面涨满的奶，你甚至不敢出门，因为你怕乳汁浸透你的衬衫，即使你穿了胸罩也没用。  
安东胡乱地摇着头，也不知是在反驳哥哥的话，还是在求身上的男人不要操的那么深，他的身体已无法承受那样的快感，小舌头吐在唇外，眼神也没了焦距，就那么看着他身上的男人，眼神衬着泪水，清澈的像是一汪盛满了欲望的湖泊，那样清澈，却那样煽情到色情。  
萨列里在安东体内射精的时候吻住了他，另一只手轻轻抚过他的背，就像是他之前安抚哭泣的幼弟那样。而小安东呢，在他怀里被操的抽抽噎噎，过多的快感几乎折断了他，盛不下的就变成泪从眼角滑下，沾湿了鬓角，黑色的额发胡乱地粘在腮侧，嘴角甚至还有点不知是谁的唾液，小舌头吐了半条在外面，小腹上全是他自己的精液。萨列里看到怀里这样被暴风雨摧残过的小玫瑰，也终于消了气，吻的缠绵温柔，心中的爱怜仿佛能满溢出来，他朝安东嘴里送了几口水，一个蘸了炼乳的红莓，便把桌布扯下来将他密密实实地扯住，抱进浴室了。

先是帮他导净了体内的精液，再把他放进温度适宜的浴缸中，小心翼翼地替眼睛都快睁不开的孩子洗澡。萨列里不住地吻在他的耳垂，颈上和肩头，又或是捉住他的小手，像是捉住了一对疲惫的小鸽子，再置于唇边垂吻。而他亲爱的小玫瑰呢，则是带着激情后的红晕，在他的怀抱中睡的迷迷糊糊。血色一层层漫出他的花蕾，像是一朵花苞终将开放，那股本带着奶味的甜香也终将散发出那能吸引男人的纯粹香味。  
安东在睡着后会把手置在腮侧，睡的乖巧又甜美，白嫩的小脸上是幸福的红晕。孩子睡着时总是不安分的，他将手探到被外，露出的颈上是一圈吻痕，仿佛红色的项圈。萨列里睡在他身侧，探过身将他的被子拉好，便将孩子扣进自己怀里，听着他的呼吸声，也慢慢的睡了。  
窗外的玫瑰园于此夜开放。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *奶油起司：是指在电影《莫扎特传》中萨老师请扎特吃的那种酸奶状的甜点，不是指奶酪
> 
> *树莓：raspberry，我这里指的是澳洲红莓，一般也叫小红莓
> 
> *伊斯塔身侧的小鸟：指鸽子。在古巴比伦，鸽子是爱与育之女神伊斯塔身边的神鸟
> 
> *水性润滑剂：嗯，我查了点资料，据说这种比较舒适，推荐度还挺高的……


	6. Rolls-Royce Phantom

孩子们都在张望校园门口的黑色的车。

这些孩子，就像你所看到的那样，校服是款式讲究的定制西装，看起来就不像是一般学校所提供的简单的三种尺寸，那刚好留出的袖口和贴合的肩线到看起来像是定做的，你甚至还能在女孩子深蓝色的裙摆上看见暗纹的校徽图样。整整齐齐的白色小腿袜，贴着脚踝的黑色皮鞋，在他们行走之间模糊了边界的肌肤和袜子与黑色的皮面形成的巨大色差，就像是这个年纪的满园花朵中流泛的花香，也是这个年纪的孩子特有的天真却让人拔不开眼的美感。  
这是金钱供养出的一园更加娇艳的花。你能在他们眼中和脸上看到那点点挥之不去的娇气，以及他们这个年纪本不该有的，超前的，甚至有些人终其一生都没能企及的人生智慧——那套生活表面之下的暗流。他们本就习惯了定制的，没有标签的服饰，祖父用过的袖扣，祖母留下的宝石耳坠，燃着壁炉的庄园和专人打理的一园花朵。

没有人打开车门。

也许门内是一位娇生惯养的小少爷，这个年纪的孩子都还是身量纤细的样子，像朵未开的白百合，脊背的弧度也像是飞鸟翅尖的流线；也许门内是一位生而名贵的小小姐，腰肢纤细的不足一捻，却已有了玫瑰的花芯和流泛的香气；也许门内是不放心自己心口珠宝的绅士，将手背贴在玻璃上，看着自己空荡荡的掌心和飞进门内的幼鸟；也许门内是担心焦虑的太太，戴着蕾丝手套的手指被自己的珍珠项链勒出了深深的红印，漂亮的缎面上也满是褶皱，最后却也只是将脸侧贴在手心里后叹了轻轻的一声。  
孩子们都已经走光了；车里也许不会有人下来了。

安东尼奥在下车前被哥哥按住了右手。  
小家伙有些疑惑地侧过头去看向了兄长，只觉得他的手心是刚好的温热，指尖却冷的像冰，就这样不让他逃脱地密密实实地扣在了他的右手上面。成年男人的手很大，可以轻易地把孩子的那只像是玉斑凤蝶的手拢在自己掌心，就像是捉住了这只蝴蝶。  
哥哥，怎么了，我要去学校啦。安东抬眼看向了从刚才起就一言不发的萨列里，对方却没有看他，而是打了个手势让司机下了车，才低头看向天真的幼弟，伸手锁住了车门。

安东这么想去学校吗。萨列里像是漫不经心地向掌心捧着的孩子发问，就像是问一朵自己养出来的玫瑰——玫瑰就应该种在玫瑰园之中，而在大家长的心中，没有地方比得上自己能一手操控的地方，像是他们的家中，又或是自己的眼皮子底下。  
之前的经历让这个孩子学乖了，他的衬衫领子之下还是密密实实的红色吻痕，安东抬眼看了看跑进学校的金发孩子，又扭头看了眼笑的无害的萨列里，最终还是乖乖巧巧地用自己空着的左手执起哥哥的右手，将细腻的脸侧往里面蹭了蹭。  
我们回家吧，这孩子乖乖地说，我要跟哥哥一起，待在家里。

司机将车开回城郊的度假别墅后就开着另一辆车离开了，管家也早早地根据萨列里先生的指示遣散了所有人，在他们在车里开始接吻之后，这个房子里就只剩下他们两人，和足够他们一整周都不出门的食物。  
玄关的水晶花瓶里是几支洁白的爱尔兰铃兰，壁炉也被早早地生了起来，地暖和地毯都是为了这个娇气却喜欢光着脚在地上踩来踩去的孩子准备的。即使现在还处于夏天的尾巴上，即使北方的风还没有真正地吹到他们的肌肤上带起一阵战栗，日落后森林中卷来的风却也已经够让人受的，更别提这样的孩子那脆弱的免疫力，一阵细风灌进他嘴里都足够让他哼哼地捂着肚子在床上躺好几天。  
车里开了暖气，萨列里一直耐心地等到穿着西装外套也觉得有点热的时候才停止和安东接吻，他最后吮了吮被他吻的像是朵开花的玫瑰的嘴唇才向后靠了靠，伸手开始解他今早第一次给安东穿上的，也许也是最后一次的定制校服的扣子，从外套上的两颗扣子到衬衫的，萨列里就像今天早上耐心地一颗颗扣上那样，一颗颗地把扣子解开了。安东也伸着手想帮兄长脱衣服，却被萨列里捉住了那只小手，凑到唇边吻了一吻，另一只手还在不急不慢地解着衬衫的扣子。  
哥哥来就行。萨列里伸手抚上衬衫中脂白的肌肤。那些肌肤是靠金钱和优质的饮食养出来的，凑近了还能嗅闻到他昨晚用的橙花味的精油和孩子身上自带的恍惚间带了蜂蜜香牛奶味，吮吻上这奶样还散发着香味的肌肤的感觉也像是吻上一块意式奶冻，甚至能从舌尖感受到一点点几乎幻觉的甜味。  
要是叫那个在工作中一丝不苟的萨列里先生来说，他能眼睛都不眨一下地告诉你，小安东，他的宝贝，连后穴里分泌出来的肠液都是带点甜味的。

萨列里在车里的某个抽屉里翻到一瓶还没来得及拆封的纯天然迷迭香精油，是安东之前向他无意中提了一句说想加在加湿器里的。而这时候，在车里从不准备润滑剂和安全套的萨列里先生的选择中，只剩下这瓶迷迭香精油。  
那是他特地空运来的新鲜精油，没有工业制作的成分，传统的像是用冷香脂革取法，分离法和蒸馏法保存花香，从成山的花朵的尸骨中留下那么一小瓶价值连城的香精。这种精油抹到肠道中，仅一次的话，是不会伤害到这朵娇嫩的粉玫瑰的，于是萨列里就着小半瓶迷迭香精油往安东的后穴里伸了三根手指，水似的肠液混合着精油，散发出一股杂糅着说不清好闻不好闻的情欲味道和野外生长了大片迷迭香田野的味道。  
而萨列里就在这股味道里操进了安东的体内，被撞击到敏感点的安东则是伸着脖子发出了一声软甜的呻吟。车里的位置有限，萨列里只能把安东抱到自己腿上，体位的原因让他又深又狠地操进怀里宝贝的肠道里，成年男人的阴茎可以轻而易举地撞击到孩子并不深的敏感点和前列腺，直把小安东操的绷紧了脚背浑身发抖。  
而萨列里则是一边操着安东，一边弯下身从小滴的耳垂一直吻到耸动的喉结——就像是一颗小小的滚动的苹果核——沾了点精油和肠液的手指揉弄着还挂了些唾液的乳尖，直把那小小的芽尖把玩的像是未开的玫瑰蓓蕾。小安东则一边呻吟着，嘴里还断断续续地叫着萨列里的名字，或者是被操的支离破碎的母语，fratello，他甚至发不清那些卷着舌头的音节。  
他们在中途换了一次位置，安东的后背贴着萨列里的胸前，这样的姿势不仅可以让萨列里更加轻易地揉弄嗅闻怀里的玫瑰，还能让娇气的孩子伸直了腿舒舒服服地被操。小安东被操弄地不住把头向后仰，沾满了汗水的柔软后颈和发尾在萨列里的颈窝里蹭动，男人宽厚的手掌扣住他的大腿根，绷紧的小腿和脚背看起来有舞者的美感，像是在兄长怀里跳着一曲欲望织谱的情色舞蹈，小巧的臀部被拍打出一片粉色，精油混合着精液让囊袋拍击肉体的声音听起来更加不堪入耳。  
直到孩子软着哑了的嗓在兄长怀里几要开始哭泣时，心满意足的哥哥才抱着怀里的幼弟，一只手托住他的臀瓣，一只手轻抚后背，笑着吻了吻埋在他颈侧的宝贝，手心里满是后穴装不下的精液，一滴又一滴地落在他们一起回房间的路上，萨列里这时才侧过头又吻了一吻怀里宝贝坠着泪的脸侧，满足又贪婪地笑了，那副样子在阴影中看着像是恶魔。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *爱尔兰铃兰：花语是“幸福回归”
> 
> *奶冻：blancmange，一种家常甜品，也是夏日祛暑甜品
> 
> *冷香脂革取法，分离法和蒸馏法：来自于《香水》中的描写，我个人并不懂香水制作和精油提取
> 
> *请大家正规使用人体润滑剂，我去查过了，一次使用精油是不会伤害人体的，不过女性的话可能会导致炎症，男性没讲
> 
> *苹果核：我忘了在哪里看到的“男人的喉结是亚当吃苹果被果核卡住”的说法了
> 
> *fratello：我现查的意大利语，用法不知道对不对
> 
> -
> 
> 画外音：  
> 这时候的剧情其实是Arleene的第三章，小萨和米扎的初遇  
> 没错，门口的金发男孩就是米扎！  
> 所以门口才会有一支爱尔兰铃兰；p


End file.
